Fishing is an extremely popular pastime with many individuals, particularly retirees. As the hobby has developed, anglers have found that specialized rods, reels, lures, etc. are beneficial in attracting and bringing in specific types of fish under specific conditions, which has led to the typical serious angler transporting a relatively large amount of fishing tackle and equipment about when he/she travels to a fishing site. Add to that a bucket or container for live bait and other comforts particularly valued by senior citizens who have the time to devote to extensive pursuit of the hobby (ice chests or coolers, tackle boxes, possibly an umbrella for protection from the sun, auxiliary lighting equipment for use after sunset or before dawn, etc.), and one can see that hand carriage of such an assortment of paraphernalia can be difficult at best, even if for only a short distance from car to boat or other fishing site.
The need arises for a hand truck, cart or the like, which is equipped to carry all of the above equipment in order to enable an angler to transport such equipment easily and without undue difficulty. The hand truck should be capable of carrying a relatively large load, and must have specialized fittings for the carriage and storage of fishing rods and the like, as well as a post(s) or fitting(s) for the support of a handled container, e.g., bait bucket or the like.